pastyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
There's a monster in my room
Było ciemno. Frank siedział pod swoim łóżkiem, bo bał się burzy. Razem z nim siedzieli tam jego bracia, siostra, mama, tato i kot. Ale wtedy mama uświadomiła sobie, że to głupie, i wyszła spod łóżka. Tak samo postąpili bracia, siostra i tato. Kot i Frank nadal tam siedzieli. Frank był chory na chorobe, a kot - kot poprostu lubił tam siedzieć. W końcu to kot. Matka postanowiła wyciągnąć Franka siłą spod łóżka, bo nie chciała żeby tam siedział. Ale chłopak ugryzł ją w rękę zanim w ogóle włożyła ją pod łóżko. Wszyscy śmiali się z Franka, bo miał długi ryj. Był smutny. Dużo razy myślał o samobójstwie. Próbował połknąć tabletki i popić alkoholem, ale zapomniał, że ma tylko 14 lat i nie może pić alkoholu. Nie mógł się powiesić, bo nie miał sznurka. A noże były zbyt wygięte i nie potrafił poderżnąć sobie nimi gardła. Tylko on był inny. Słyszał głosy. Może dlatego, że miał cały czas włączone radio. ale kogo to obchodzi. Gdy wszyscy wyszli z pokoju, Frank postanowił wyjść. Ale wtedy usłyszał głos mówiący jesteś szalona i wtedy zrozumiał, że coś jest z nim nie tak. Postanowił zostać psychopatą i zabić rodzinę. Wziął patyk i zamoczył go w kociej kupie, po czym pobiegł do przedpokoju. Ale tam zauważył dziwną postać. Była wysoka jak Hagrid, włosy miała długie, bujna broda zdobiła jego niewidoczny przez brodę podbródek. To był Hagrid. Frank wystraszył się i uciekł do pokoju, następnie schował się pod łóżko. Hagrid po kilku minutach poszukiwań znalazł pokój chłopaka. Zapukał. Nikt nie otwierał. Frank krzyknął, że nie ma nikogo w domu, żeby potwór odszedł. Ale to nie zmyliło Hagrida, który otworzył drzwi ręką i zaczął szukać chłopca z chorobą. Po długich poszukiwaniach trwających kilka sekund, bestia znalazła go pod łóżkiem, ale Frank dzielnie walczył patykiem z kocią kupą. Hagrid nie poddawał się i nadal próbował go wyciągnąć. W końcu mu się udało, i wtedy powiedział Frankowi, że ten jest czarodziejem. Ale on mu nie uwierzył i dobił go patykiem. Chłopiec już wiedział, że jest urodzonym mordercą i obrał sobie za cel zabicie swojej rodziny. Wtedy zacisnął patyk w ręce i zszedł na dół po schodach, do pokoju swojej mamy. Mamy nie było w pomieszczeniu. Poszedł poszukać braci. Znalazł ich w kuchni, rozmawiali. Już chciał zrezygnować z zabijania ich, ale wtedy usłyszał że rozmawiają o jego długim ryju. To bardzo rozzłościło chłopca, który bezlitośnie ranił braci kocią kupą. Gdy ich wykończył uciekł oknem, bo bał się, że mama go okrzyczy. Matka weszłą do kuchni i osłupiała. Tak osłupiała, że aż wyciągnęła Franka zza okna i zamknęła go w piwnicy. Frank po kilku godzinach siedzenia w ciemności zaczął przegryzać kraty w drzwiach. Udało mu się je przegryźć i wyszedł przez dziure. Musiał poszukać nowej broni, gdyż jego zła matka zabrała mu jego patyk i wyrzuciła do pieca. Udał się do swojego pokoju by przeszukać ciało Hagrida, lecz nic tam nie znalazł. Wziął kota i zaczął rozcinać brzuch besti jego pazurami. Okazało się, że Hagrid lubił jeść metalowe noże. Po wyciągnięciu ich z Hagrida chłopiec był tak zmęczony, ze zasnął. Spał cały dzień, dopóki nie przyjechała policja i nie zabrała jego matki za znęcanie się. Chłopak był tak szczęśliwy, że odciął sobie pół twarzy i uciekł do lasu. Kategoria:Opowiadania